Charles R. Drew University of Medicine and Science proposes to co-sponsor the 9th International Conference on Kidney Disease in Disadvantaged Populations: a satellite meeting of the International Society of Nephrology (ISN)/World Congress of Nephrology (WCN) 2013 to be held June 4-6 in Hong Kong, and the subsequent 2015 (Chile) and 2017 (TBD) WCN meetings. These are jointly sponsored meetings with the Committee for Kidney Health in Disadvantaged Populations (CKHDP), a sub-committee of the ISN Global Outreach Program. The mission of CKHDP is to improve the health of disadvantaged communities in both the developing and developed world that suffer disproportionately from chronic kidney disease (CKD) risk factors, CKD, and its complications. We propose to use grant funds to provide support for young faculty and junior investigators (underrepresented in science) attending the meeting, and on alternate years to support conference planning and the publication of conference proceedings. The 2013 meeting will focus on CKD in developing countries, and on minority, migrant, and disadvantaged groups in westernized countries, with carefully selected global participants and abstract presentations from around the world, including by junior US investigators with an emphasis on supporting those traditionally underrepresented in science. Main topics will include etiology and prevalence of CKD and end stage renal disease, as well as their risk factors and complications in the context of developing nations. The conference also will focus on innovative cost effective prevention and early treatment strategies. The symposium's overarching goal is to expose and facilitate interactions between nephrologists from developing countries, US junior faculty underrepresented in science and established clinician/scientists to the burgeoning problems that beset disadvantaged communities and racial/ethnic minority groups worldwide, as related to kidney disease and its risk factors and complications. The organizing committee will provide up to 30 scholarships from conference grant funds to support selected recipients (e.g. women, racial/ethnic minorities, persons with disabilities, other individuals who have been traditionally underrepresented in science) to attend the satellite meeting with complimentary registration and accommodations. To be eligible for NIH conference funds, each recipient must submit at least one abstract for the conference and be a junior investigator from the US, underrepresented in science. The objectives of this application are to: Objective 1: Provide increased access for junior investigators traditionally underrepresented in science to attend a satellite symposium focusing on CKD prevention and early treatment in disadvantaged communities. Objective 2: Increase knowledge transfer and stimulate scientific discovery around innovative CKD prevention and early treatment strategies in disadvantaged communities.